


First Contact

by Tieleen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, WAP!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Early Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely obscure crack. \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

"Hello," said the man. "I am Isobel of the Athosians. These are my friends. We have come not to quarrel, but to trade." He smiled in what would have been, in an earth person, extreme and utter zen.

The men ringed around them didn't lower their spears, but their masked faces moved a bit, possibly disguising a fair amount of blinking.

"Can't we just shoot them?" Alex hissed.

"No, Lieutenant Olsen," Izzy said, calmly. "That would be wrong."

Behind them, Rick said, "Two minutes."

Alex flicked him a wary glance. Rick was a Baldaysian, and, for a scientist, fairly useless with a handheld*, but he was inexplicably good at predicting this.

"Let's try this again," he said, after a moment, to show good will. "You have to need _something_ , and we just want food. And maybe any old useless parts you happen to have lying around."

The spears twitched up a little, but he'd timed it perfectly, and before they could be, say, dismembered by flying wood poles, a few birds fluttered out and away of a nearby tree and the rest was claws, fur and bloodshed.

"Well," Alex said when it was over, looking thoughtfully at the ground, where the groaning leader and his people were lying in their suspiciously smooth metallic masks, "It's not that I understand why we have to be the ones to lug around a fucking _koala bear_ , but I have to admit, it's pretty cool when she does that."

"This is true," said Izzy. "Here, Janna, have some bava root."

 

*He was the rough equivalent of a biologist, and his people, like some in the Pegasus galaxy, held all use of machinery to be a great sin. The result was someone who had no track whatsoever with technology, but got disturbingly _gleeful_ whenever he was near it. And prone to giggling. Sometimes his team made Alex tired.


End file.
